


she learned it watching you, mum

by lindmea



Series: The Nora Files [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nora Strike, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/pseuds/lindmea
Summary: Nora gets suspended, and Robin gets angry.





	she learned it watching you, mum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reindeerjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/gifts).



> Fulfilling a Tumblr prompt from reindeerjumper: “I don’t know where she gets it from.”

“It says she’s suspended for two days,” Cormoran said grimly, lowering the letter to look at his daughter, crying miserably at the kitchen table, “for punching. Gave the kid a bloody nose.”

“Oh, well, I don’t know _where_ she gets _that_ from.” Robin’s voice was heavy with sarcasm as she scrubbed viciously at the pot in the sink, splashing hot water all over the counter in her irritation. “Honestly, Cormoran, you encourage her-”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Nora wailed. “I told him to stop, but he kept grabbing me, he was trying to kiss me, and I-”

“He was _what_?” Robin whipped round, hands wet and soapy, eyes wide with shock. Nora sniffled.

“He’s been kissing all the girls, I told him I didn’t want to.”

“Did this kid get suspended too?” Cormoran asked, incredulous. Nora shook her head, eyes fixed on the floor.

“How _dare_ they,” Robin hissed, incandescent with rage. She grabbed for her mobile without bothering to dry her hands. “I’m going to give them bloody _hell_.”

Strike stifled a grin; Nora had stopped crying and, with wide eyes, was watching her mother pace furiously across the small kitchen, phone pressed to her ear.

“C’mon,” he said to Nora, heaving himself to his feet. “Dry your eyes, and let’s go get some ice cream.”

“I’m not in trouble?” she whispered, and the look of disbelief in her watering blue eyes stabbed him through the heart.

“Nope,” he said with his best attempt at a reassuring smile. He brushed a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. After all, he thought, as Robin began to shout into the mobile behind him, he knew _exactly_ where Nora got it from.


End file.
